


Netflixing with an angel

by blossom_angel85



Series: Facebook 101 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facebook lessons 101<br/>Chapter 6: Netflixing with an angel</p><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters or else they would be together on the show<br/>Primary Pairings: Castiel and Dean<br/>Secondary Pairings: Sam and Sarah Blake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflixing with an angel

Castiel had been reading through the news feed on his facebook page, over the last several months he had been able to master it well and as he was reading, his tongue kept poking out slightly from his mouth. Dean had to stifle in a chuckle as he watched him. He was just too adorable for words, He noticed that Cas was concentrating very hard on whatever he was reading and he sat down beside him on the bed, placing a mug of hot chocolate next to Cas’s bedside table and his own on his side. “Whatcha doing babe?”, He asked as he rested his head on the on the headboard and put a handful of popcorn into his mouth. Cas had become addicted to netflix and they had a movie/TV day/night every Saturday. They had been watching in bed all day as it was a miserable day out and although Dean never liked to admit to having a softer side to himself, he did love spending quality time with his angel. 

 

“Just reading through facebook while I waited for you”, Cas answered softly locking his iphone and turning to face Dean. “Thank you for the hot chocolate”, he said in a low voice, leaning closer to Dean so he could press his lips to Dean’s. It was something he was still getting used to, being able to kiss Dean whenever he wanted without worrying what Dean would say or do. It was still exciting and always left him with his heart pounding and a feeling of pure elation. “You are welcome my angel”, Dean’s lips tingled against Cas’s as he said those words, Cas blushing at that word.. Dean still wondered what he had done to get so lucky to have an angel like Cas. He was a real angel and he wanted Dean, Dean Winchester who never thought he as good enough for anyone, not deserving of anything. It was still so hard to believe that Cas was all his, he knew he couldn’t screw this up, he was determined to make it work with Castiel as he never wanted to let him go. 

 

Dean kissed him back, tipping his angel’s head back slightly cupping his face in the palm of his hand and smiled, breathing in the sweet aroma that is Cas. When he pulled away, he watched as Cas blinked his eyes opened a few times, Dean’s thumb caressing Cas’s cheek gently, “So, where were we up to?” It took Cas few moments to answer, he always was left breathless after Dean’s kisses, now he knew why the ladies all liked kissing Dean, however it was now their turn to look at Cas with envy whenever they went out together. “I think we were up to season 2, episode 1 of Castle”. Castle was Cas’s new favorite show, the two main character’s Kate Beckett and Rick Castle reminded him of himself and Dean in those earlier days. It was always there between them, they were just never really ready to see it for a long time. Dean also liked the character of Kevin Ryan as he thought he looked like his beautiful blue eyed angel. 

 

Dean took a sip of his hot chocolate and smiled as Cas got comfy on the bed, pulling the comforter back over them both, “Wonderful, You ready babe?”, Dean asked Cas softly as Cas snuggled into Dean’s side, reaching over for his mug and taking a sip as well, “I’m ready, you can press play now”. Dean pushed play on the remote control of the apple tv he brought and smiled as he wrapped his arms around Cas. It had been a wonderful day, and just as the clock on Dean’s bedside table turned 8:30pm, he sighed happily, loving that he was able to share this time with his handsome angel. It meant the world to him and he loved every second of it. As he concentrated on the show, Cas’s hand finding his, their fingers lacing around each other, Dean thought that there was no place he would rather be then right here by his lover’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Readers, 
> 
> First of all, I’m sorry this one isn’t as long as some of the others, but I have just been watching a lot of netflix lately and I know how much Cas likes netflix so I thought I would do a short chapter of fluff between Dean and Cas on spending a time netflixing together. If there is anything you would like to see Dean and Cas do, or have any suggestions just let me know. I know the title of this series is Facebook 101, however it can be anything you think is cute or even a little angsty as well. If you like please leave kudos or comments and if you don’t, you can still leave feedback, just be constructive. None of my work is proofed by anyone else has a beta at all, so it is just spell check and grammar checks on my word document. If I miss any mistakes when I am proofing, please don’t critique me on spelling or grammar errors, just critique the story line itself.


End file.
